Brand New Me
by Court of the Dragon
Summary: While investigating a series of strange new monster attacks involving a giant demon centipede, Sam, Dean and Castiel learn that they have to summon the Pretear once again to defeat the Princess of Disaster – while becoming the new Knights of Leafenia! (AU with mostly recent info from each show – details inside. Rated T for language, violence, romance)


((Greetings! This is Court of the Dragon, and I am returning with my first crossover fanfiction and my first fanfiction since a YuGiOh story (a short mystery/romance called "Shadows Wrapped in Lies" :P) I wrote like 8 years ago, so any feedback is appreciated. Hopefully my writing has greatly improved since then. ^^; I am obsessed with Supernatural and I love animes/TV shows that have a strong female lead, especially with a super heroine feel, as well as general fighting evil stories. That is my inspiration for combining these shows together.

This takes place two years after the Pretear anime and in the Supernatural Season 8, with alterations.

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS** The changes are that Takako as the Princess of Disaster was never saved, she was only banished. Also that Sam went through the trials in Supernatural Season 8, but the angels have not fallen (So basically a stand-still on the show), although Castiel will be human in my story. There are still demons and monsters, just a little less than usual so Sam and Dean have a little more time on their hands.)

Note: I am creating new Knight and Pretear elements for this story so if I get enough fans, I might draw the outfits and share them with you. J

Supernatural is owned by Kripke Enterprises and Pretear is owned by Junichi Sato and Hal Film Maker Studios, neither of which I own. I hope you enjoy the story! Leave reviews and thanks for visiting!))

**Brand-New Me: Chpt. 1**

**Butterflies & Misery**

When Dean Winchester's eyelids fluttered open, he grinned up at the crystal chandelier above him. He rolled over in his king bed and glided his hand across the silk sheets. "A man could get used to this," he murmured, pulling back the fluffy sheets.

"I didn't think you were the type to appreciate nice things," Sam replied from the living room. He was sitting on a cream colored couch facing away from Dean, drinking a mug of black coffee and staring at the computer screen in his lap.

The room was brightly illuminated by a large window on the opposite wall. It was a simple yet elegant themed suite with light gray walls and pale plum sheets and decorative pillows. Everything else was a clean white which made the boys' flannel shirts, torn jeans and backpacks full of hunting gear look completely out of place. This was one of those rare opportunities when the brothers got to stay in a really nice hotel. It doesn't happen very often for the Winchesters but their current search for a case brought them to strange wildfires occurring in one of the richest places in the United States: Rancho Santa Fe, California.

The sound of running water coming from the next room told Dean what Castiel was up to. He ignored Sam's comment and got out of bed, pulling on some clothes. "Did you even sleep last night? It'll be years before you see a bed this nice ever again." Fully dressed, he grabbed a mug of coffee and joined Sam in the living room.

Sam was staring intently at his screen, flipping between 3 files. All of them were about wildfires that seemed to be moving south. The first two fires were in Vista, and then Carlsbad. But since the Rancho Santa Fe fire, there hadn't been any more destruction. Sam glanced at Dean "I couldn't sleep because I was trying to figure out why these fires were happening and I think I found the reason. A giant centipede caused them."

Dean snorted, some of his coffee dripping onto his shirt. "You sure you aren't mixing DC/Marvel dreams into reality again? You should probably get some sleep, dude." The glare that Sam gave Dean made his smile fade. "Wait, you mean…seriously?"

Sam nodded. "Seriously. I know we've never seen a case this big before but all of the witnesses claim that they saw a giant insect that resembled a centipede attacking the buildings before burrowing back underground. Of course those opinions got cut out of the news and I had to find them in blogs and psychological journals, but the evidence is there." Sam sighed. "Unbelievable."

Dean nodded his head slowly, taking the information in and downing the rest of his coffee. "Okay, so…how are we supposed to kill a bug the size of a blue whale?" Sam raised his eyebrow and Dean quickly added "Hey, Animal Planet is more interesting than infomercials at 3am." Sam tapped his keyboard lightly, thinking to himself. "I know as much as you do, Dean. We will probably just have to do what we always do: bust out Bobby's old books and hit the nearest study hall." His fingers began tapping the keys. "There is probably a bookstore around here where we could find out myths about magical insects, actually. I'll print these photos out and then we can go find one." Sam got up and walked back into the bedroom to grab his backpack.

The water in the bathroom turned off abruptly and Castiel walked out with a towel around his waist, clouds of steam filling the room. He slowly walked up to Dean, his usual intense look dawning over his face. "The shower is 'free,' as you call it," he growled in his low tone. He looked over at Sam. "Where is he going?"

Dean tossed some clothes to Castiel and gestured at him with a hand. "You, get some pants on and get decent. We have a giant, mutant bug to exterminate."

Right before the boys could head out the door, Sam insisted that they change into their FBI attire just in case there was a possibility that they could check out the latest crime scene. While mumbling about wasted time, Dean suited up while Cas wore his usual "awkward accountant" look. They checked out of the hotel and hopped into the Impala, driving away from one of the most relaxed weekends that they would have in a long time.

The three men took a drive outside of the last attack site and got lost among the winding roads, between huge acres of land belonging to the plenty rich families of the area. Sam ordered Dean to stop and they parked alongside the road, Sam beginning to take a walk. Dean swore under his breath and consulted a map, Castiel following behind him dutifully. "Okay Smart One, remind me again why we are walking around millionaire suburbia in 100 degree weather, in suits, when we have a perfectly good ride?" Dean grumbled while flipping between pages. "If I knew that we were starting an exercise plan today Sam, I would've brought my Nikes."

"Perhaps if you remove your suit jackets then you will be less overwhelmed by the heat," Castiel suggested.

Dean gave him an amused look. "Yeah, says the guy who wears a trench coat 12 months of the year."

Sam looked back and forth between the files in his hands. He had printed photographs of the three fires in the hopes of getting small glimpses of the giant centipede in them so that they would have an idea of what they were truly up against. "If I read the map correctly then we are extremely close to the last building that went down." The air confirmed Sam's suspicion as leftover clouds of smoke hung in the air ahead of them, the harsh burn blowing in the wind to invade their noses and eyes.

As the boys continued walking down the street, they sky began to gradually darken. Tiny flakes of ash floated in the air like corrupt cotton seeds.

On their left behind an ornate gated fence, there stood a remarkable, four story Victorian style mansion. The front yard was huge, covered in elaborate fountains and statues as well as several gardens. The beginnings of a thick forest could be seen behind the home, possibly spanning several acres.

Castiel stopped and stared interestedly at the building. "Their home is…regal," He commented, his thoughts curious about the many luxuries of human beings.

Between the large figures and flowing water, Dean glanced at the property. A large pink flower atop a stone bench caught his eye. He whistled. "Some people just can't get enough I guess."

Sam stopped in his tracks as well, staring intently at the files in his hand. "Hey guys, I just noticed something about these pictures."

Dean peered down at the photographs. In the corner of each one, Sam pointed out small, violet wings perched atop the rubble.

"There are purple butterflies in every photo. Have you ever seen those before?" Sam asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched the large pink flower move so he looked up. Slightly started, he found himself and Castiel staring at a young teenager with short, pastel pink hair. He had mistaken her for a tulip but now he could see that she was much prettier than any plant life.

The girl had a small, angular face and blooming eyes. Her rosy lips held the hint of a long forgotten smile. Despite her beauty the girl was dangerously pale and thin. The black dress she was wearing seemed baggy on her long frame and her cheekbones were slightly gaunt. She seemed to have come from a funeral. Her eyes widened at Dean and she slowly walked up to the golden bars of the gate to speak with the boys. Her voice came out as a gentle whisper. "Did you say…purple butterflies?"

Sam looked up at the girl concernedly. "Uh, yeah. Do you know about them? We're trying to help the victims of the fire around here."

"Anything you know could help us out," Dean added, flashing his FBI badge.

The girl stared at the ground and in that moment Castiel saw the brightness in her eyes fade. She clutched hopelessly at her arms as if she were freezing cold, her voice beginning to shake with distress. "I couldn't save them…I couldn't save him…"

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The girl was wilting fast.

"You don't understand!" she suddenly shouted as tears fell down her face. "I was supposed to protect everyone but she caught me…" the girl shuddered, remembering a vision of her limbs covered in blood and vicious, thirsty butterflies.

Sam gave Dean an incredulous look and they approached the girl. "Everything is okay ma'am, just give us a name and we can help you," Sam said reassuringly. "Who hurt you?"

The girl covered her face with her hands and began to sob. "It's Fenrir! She's coming back and it's all my fault! I was…I was supposed to be…"

Without warning, the girl fell forward and collapsed onto the ground. Dean rushed over to the gate. "Help! Somebody!" He shouted furiously. Castiel tried to awaken her but she was out cold. Sam ran up to the left side of the main gate. He found a small intercom, stabbed the button and shouted "Help! We need help at this residence! A girl just passed out in your front yard! Hello?!"

While the boys called out to the girl's distraught parents on the intercom a thought drifted through her tired mind.

_~I'm sorry. I'm not…the Pretear…anymore.~_


End file.
